


Baby Bonnet

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Chimera Theo, Established Relationship, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kink, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Werefox Stiles, a lot of dirty talk, cross dressing, here there be smut, lol, slick for lube, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo wants to get Stiles preggers </p><p>no plot only bumpin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> a request   
> for Katherine  
> oh man I got a little carried away!!!  
> enjoy!!

They've been together for almost ten years. Their mating became official (after much backlash from Stiles’ alpha Derek Hale) and they settled together nicely.   
Stiles began to meet in their bedroom, creating a soft, safe and comfortable area while Theo.was gone at work.  
They wanted children, always had, and Stiles felt, knew, he was ready. 

Red undies hugged the shape of Stiles’ ass obscenely, lace running across his belly and hips. Keeping these a secret from Theo was its own challenge, they shared everything and anything that contained clothing (for the same of mixing scent)   
poor Stiles kept the red bundle at the bottom of the duffle bag he used to keep for high school. 

The next ingredient was Theo's leather jacket. It was a big baggy in Stiles’ thin body, the fabric cold and stiff especially around his arms.   
The soft fur of his tail (oh, did we mention Stiles is a werefox?) was barely given room between the elastic of the panties and the length of the leather jacket, the dusty brown softness felt foreign against his sleek, hairless legs. 

Carefully arranging his hair in the bathroom mirror he heard Theos voice calling for Stiles from the entrance hallway.   
He hurried into position, launching himself playfully onto their shared bed.   
“bedroom!” he called, hugging one lucky pillow to his chest.   
Theo entered, mouth agape at the sight of his mate and husband. Stiles arches his back, presenting his satin clad bottom in his mates direction.   
“play?” Stiles asked innocent, playing with the hem of Theos leather jacket.   
Theo nodded stiffly, struggling to pull his eyes from Stiles’ when he undressed. 

Theo readied the condom when Stiles stopped him. “I want your babies.” he said, wrapping his arms around Theos neck “knock me up with your babies.”  
Theo went from full mast to diamond hard in less than a second, embracing Stiles into a very heated kiss.   
Theo carefully climbed over the other as they locked lips, cock bobbing against his abdomen.  
Theo felt ready to burst before they even began, ready to.come at any minute like an inexperienced teenager.   
“fuck me.” Stiles whispered into the Chimeras ear “I want your cum in me, your big cock filling me with your children.”   
Theo whimpered, the feeling of his mates extended nails carefully raking up his sides sent chills and goosebumps on his flesh.   
Stiles crossed his leather clad arms a move his head, the flaps of the jacket falling to leave his torso vulnerable and exposed.   
“please.” Stiles pressed his thighs together in mock modesty and shyness, something Theo and himself knew he didn't have.   
Theo toyed with the delicate lace for a moment before carefully sliding the red panties down Stiles’ long legs, a wet stain left from the werefox’s precum.   
Stiles gasped when his genitals were freed, his tiny fox dick slapping against his hip.  
Theo pressed the rumbled fabric against his face, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate. Stiles moaned from where he lay, anxious for attention from his lover.   
Theo rubbed his own cock once or twice before setting the red bundle aside, both hands coming to Stiles’ chest.   
He played with the Fox’s tiny pink nipples, squeezing and caressing them, bringing small gasps and whines from Stiles.  
Moving on Theo slid his palms down the length of the boys torso, ever bump and curve memorized.   
Stopping at Stiles’ thighs Theo carefully spread the Fox's thin legs, exposing his hole in all its glory.   
Transparent slick dripped from Stiles’ hole and the back of his thighs, the wetness creating a sheen against his skin. “how long were you waiting for me?” Theo asked, voice deep and commanding. “just a couple hours… Couldn't help it.” Stiles sighed when his mates large hands moved to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing the pad of his thumb against his hole.   
“Did you think about it? Me fucking you?” Theo swirled the outside of Stiles’ ass before plunging in “a-ah - yeah…”  
Theo carefully inserted a second finger “Tell me.”  
Stiles mewled “Y-your cock…. I think about it… a lot.” Stiles could feel his cheeks begin to heat up “feeling it… tasting it- ah!...” Stiles jumped when Theo pushed in three fingers, running along the curve of his insides.   
Theo gave his mate a brief kiss. “how you feeling, baby?” he asked, gathering extra slick to lubricate his hand “g-good…” Stiles exhaled   
Theo hummed, pulling the boys hole wide with his forefinger and thumb.   
“ready?” Theo asked, leaning back. Stiles nodded, the leather of his mates jacket feeling hot and tacky against his skin and sweat. 

Theo pushed in slowly, hips stuttering at the clench of Stiles’ hole. “aaahhhh….” Theo groaned, leaning his head back to exhale.   
Stiles clenched the bedsheets, making high pitched sounds.   
They'd always used a condom, gotten used to the barrier of rubber between them, now without that wall Theo could feel new warmth, as if it were their first time all over again.   
Cock fully rooted inside his mate Theo felt his breathing become heavy  
“you okay?” he asked again, Stiles’ face was cherry red with blush, eyes clenched shut. Stiles nodded, letting out the breath he'd been holding.   
“m-move, please move.” Stiles begged, chest rising and falling slowly. Theo positioned himself, one hand tangled with Stiles, the other braves by the Fox's head.   
Carefully Theo rocked, hissing at the hot sensation of skin on skin as his cock slid to the head before forcing his way back in.  
“aaaaaahhhh!!!” Stiles nearly screamed, sparks shooting through his legs and spine.   
“oh god, baby.” Theo whimpered, setting a careful pace with Stiles.   
Stiles squeaked and mewled as Theo fucked him, the chimera huffing and puffing above him. “shit- ah shit-!” Theo groaned. “ooooh, moooore!” Stiles’ wailed, tightly gripping his mates forearms, his elongated nails tickling the chimeras skin. Theo adjusted his knees, giving himself more leverage to drill the boy deeply.  
Stiles’ moans increased in volume as Theo licked at his neck, his hot wet tongue ran over their mating mark on the boys shoulder. the scarring bumps stimulating his taste buds.   
Stiles felt slick gush from his hole, a sign of his impending orgasm. “oh Theo, oh I'm gonna- ah- cum!!” Stiles cried, back arched off the bed spread.   
“squeeze me, oh fuck you're doing so good--!!” Theo nearly roared when his mates hole constricted around his aching cock, wet splashed between their bellies. Stiles’ convulsed under Theo, body straining as he was fucked through his orgasm.   
Theo raised his thrusting speed, desperate to cum inside and impregnate his mate.   
Stiles peppered kisses across the chimeras neck and chest, praising his mate for taking such good care of him, for being so strong.   
“i'm- I'm gonna--!” Theo groaned, Stiles kissed Theos sharp jaw “yes.” Stiles moaned softly into his mates ear, arms wrapped like snakes around the chimeras neck and shoulders.   
Theo finally released, snarling from the violent heat and pleasure that wracked his body. Stiles groaned in happiness when he felt the illiquid fill his hole and flood his womb. 

\---- 

Theo woke up from the blinding sunlight, groaning in annoyance. When the man reached for his fox he was greeted with empty space. “Stiles?” he called groggily, yawning.   
Stiles exited the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. Tears brimmed in his eyes “we're pregnant!”


End file.
